not the right potion
by graciekit99
Summary: Simon want some revenge on Baz, so he gives him a potion. Turned out to be the wrong potion. SimonXBaz
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Hi everyone, I'm dying with the amount of homework this year reading way too many books in a short space of time. My brain fried itself. Anyway, I read Fangirl finally and GOD did I love it. Here is poor Simon trying to get revenge on Baz for making his clothes disappear in a match. Read & Review please ^_^._

"Finally I can get my revenge on that asshole of a roommate" Simon grinned at a vile red looking liquid in his hand.

It was supposed to be a potion to make the drinker grow warts all over their body. Well that's what the apothecary said to Simon when he bought it off the old looking guy. Simon was going to use it tonight during dinner and Baz will be humiliated in front of the whole school.

Baz was already sitting in the great hall when Simon walked. He was having a heated debate with a guy Simon known as Dan. Dan looked to be losing and soon cowered away for Baz as Simon took his place across the table from Baz.

He quickly pull out the potion from his pocket and poured it into Baz's goblet. Everyone soon begin to eat all but Simon who was waiting and watching for Baz to take a drink. Half way through dinner Baz took a gulp from his goblet.

Simon now stared at Baz which was just pissing him off.

"Do I have something on my face? Or are you just jealous that I'm better at everything than you. Magic, school work, in bed" he winked at the last comment which made Simon shiver.

"Sadly you haven't anything on your face. You just reminded me of how a stingtail hogswat looks".

Dinner slowly finished and Simon lost hope of the wart potion working. He left the great hall as quickly as he could to get away from Baz who ended up making a lot of awkward eye contact after he drank the potion.

He went to have a shower to try and forget his slowly growing blush every time their eyes met. Simon returned to their room with just a towel on not thinking of bring spare clothes with him. The water was still dripping from his hair.

Baz moved slowly towards Simon from behind trying not to make a sound. Simon had an odd feeling that something was behind him and looked round to see a shirtless Baz right next to him.

"Oh god, he's so toned underneath that uniform" thought Simon with a pink tint to his cheeks.

"You're so cute when you blush uncontrollably".

His voice was so soft and inviting compared to its usually harsh tone. It was melting Simon and made him get butterflies. Baz walked fowered and now their foreheads met. Baz looked in Simon's watery blue eyes.

"You don't know how much I want to do to that body of your Simon".

"I don't care Baz. Just do what you want to me".

The kiss was a shock at first for Simon but soon became more forceful. Baz kissed down the other boy's jaw line and to the nook in his neck. Simon moaned slightly when Baz bit into him. He licked the cut flesh of blood and pushed the smaller blonde down on the bed. He trailed bits down to Simon's torso.

"Oh God Baz please stop teasing me. I can't hand it anymore".

The dark hair boy smirked down at him and made quick work of Simon's towel and his pant.

Simon woke up the next morning feeling all achy and sore. He looked over seeing Baz still asleep at his side.

"That was definitely not a wart potion but who care. I need to get some more of it".


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi Hi everyone, I have had a very productive month, two fan fics which is a lot for me. Someone wanted Baz to find out about the love potion, ideas started to fly and this is what I got. Most of this I wrote during my French exam at the end to pass the time. I covered my page every time a teacher walked by. The looks I got off them. Expect more random fandoms soon, I began to watch MLP again as well as PAW patrol. Anyway Enjoy! _

Simon quickly made his way back to his own bed so he didn't have to deal with a morning Baz. He wasn't much of a morning person. First years run at the sight of a groggy Baz in fear of getting snapped at.

Just as he crawled into his own bed, Baz woke up "Uhh, why's my head killing me"? Baz pulled back the covers only to find he was naked. "Ok what the HELL is going on! I swore I put at least pants on last night".

Bazs' eyes sharply glared over to Simon "Snow, what happened last night".

"I don't know. Maybe you sleepwalk or something".

"Hmm I don't think so" he thought of it harder. "I give up. Let's just get dressed for school before it's too late for breakfast".

The two boys got dressed in silence then walked down to the Great hall. Agatha was already sitting and eating at the table and chatting away to some of her friends.

"Oh hi Simon, Baz it looks like you got out of the wrong side of the bed"

"Or the wrong bed" thought Simon as he shoved a piece of buttery toast in his mouth. He grabbed Agatha from her chair and brought her out to a quiet hallway.

"Aggie please you got to listen to me and I don't want you to be pissed or hex me to wall Maria ".

"Simon what's wrong" She put both of the hand s on his shoulders.

"Well I gave a potion to Baz last night at dinner thinking it would make him grow warts and humiliate him in front of the whole school. It turned out to be a love potion and well you see…". Simon looked down at his feet "We fucked. Don't kill me".

Agatha looked at him deeply for a minute before specking "Ok I want to ask you a few questions" she gave him a Cheshire grin "So was he big".

Simon went a shade of cherry red "What sort of question is that"?

"It is a very important question. I may need it for later".

"Fine, he was pretty big".

"Top or bottom"?

"Aggie what the hell" Simon glared at the stunning girl in front "Bottom"

"It's alright Snowy. Don't get your knickers in a twist. I just got one more. Did you guys use protection"?

"Since when did you turn into my mother? He came up behind me and sneck attacked me after my shower. I never thought of protection".

Agatha smirked "Sure you did".

"Whatever, just don't go telling Baz! I savour my life".

Just then Baz appeared behind Simon "Don't tell me what" he said in his little angle voice. Simon screamed like a little girl.

"EEEHH, you scared me". Agatha heled her sides with laughter. "Oh that's a good one Simon, won't let you forget that anytime soon. Gotta go bye" she sped of as fast as she could go leaving Simon with Baz.

"So Snow, what won't you tell me" Baz pushed the smaller male against the castles stone walls and leaned in closer till Simon could feel the warmth of his breath on his face.

Simon gulped knowing it would be better for his health to tell the vampire than to hide it "Baz I gave you a love potion by accident and we slept together" he whispered.

Baz's soft lips met his. It was hypnotising like being under a spell. Their toughs intertwined with each other and Baz gave a soft groan as he ran his hand though Simons golden hair. "I've been trying to get you since the second year".

Baz grinned at the blonde "Also if we don't get heading now, we'll be late for Professor Chilblains class. I want to relax at the weekend not spend my time in his dusty old classroom".

Simon smiled at Baz as they walked towards chemistry.

_So there you go, Baz found out_ _^_^. One down two stories to go before I can sleep tonight. R&R ^_^. _


End file.
